


Something Different

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: In which Anna discovers blowjobs, and Hans is very glad.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> For Noelle. Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

The fire was crackling and popping cheerily in the hearth, bathing the young couple in a soft, golden-red glow. Anna was curled in an overstuffed armchair, her legs tucked beneath her, dressed in a modest yet flattering pale green nightgown, her hair loose and flowing, a battered paperback romance novel in her hands. 

Hans sat at the floor between her feet, rubbing one hand along her shin in a slow, soothing caress, eyes fixed on the flames dancing in the grate.

“Anna?”

“Mmm?” she hummed distractedly, licking the tip of her finger and flipping the page.

“Could we try something different today, dear?” Hans asked, reaching up a hand to dwarf his wife’s petite one in his own and squeezing gently. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

“Something… different?”

“In our love-making, I mean.”

Anna flushed scarlet, dog-earing her page and hurriedly slamming her book shut. “Oh! Well, what did you want to try?”

Hans twisted to face her, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Did you know that lovers can pleasure each other using their mouths, too?”

His wife’s expression immediately brightened, and she grinned, leaning forward. “I knew that! You mean, like a kiss? We’ve done that loads.” Excited, Anna puckered her lips, screwing her eyes shut and leaning over so far she almost pitched forward.

Chuckling, Hans reached out a hand to steady her, leaning forward himself to purr into her ear. “That’s not _quite_ what I had in mind.”

“Oh.” Pouting, Anna slid off the chair, landing with a huff on the floor beside him. “If you didn’t mean that, what did you mean?”

“It’s a kind of kissing, I suppose. Only…” Hans took the strawberry blonde’s wrist in his hand, pulling it towards him and resting it gently on the bulge between his thighs. “You would kiss _here_.”

Anna inhaled sharply, feeling the hard lump of his cock strain against the tight fabric of his pants into her palm. She blinked in startled surprise, owlish eyes wide. “Here?”

"Here,” Hans confirmed, shifting slightly so he could press himself more fully into her grip. “Do you want to try it?”

“Oh, _yes_,” Anna breathed, blue eyes glinting and alive with excitement. “I’d love to try.”

Hans got to his feet, and when Anna attempted to follow, he placed a firm, reprimanding hand on her head, pushing her back down into a kneeling position.

“You’re going to need to stay down, Anna. Don’t worry – I’ll talk you through it, okay?”

She nodded, gnawing nervously on her lower lip. “Okay – do you want help undoing my pants?”

"No, I think I can manage,” Anna replied, fumbling as she unbuckled his navy pants, sticking out her tongue and frowning a little in concentration. Huffing, she tugged down the item of clothing in question, pausing when they were halfway down his thighs to admire the bulge that was now even more evident, separated from her by only a thin layer of cotton. 

“Oh,” she breathed, before grinning. “Wow.”

“Anna, you’ve seen me before,” Hans reminded her.

“I know, but never… not like this.” Anna swallowed hard, tracing her fingers delicately up his outer thigh. 

Hans shivered in response, a low groan of anticipation tumbling from his lips. 

She stopped at the waistband of his undergarments, slipping her fingers inside and tugging those down, too, in one single, swift motion. His cock bounced upwards, the head of it, already glistening with the faintest hint of precome, pressing into the soft skin directly above his belly button. His already flushed skin was an even darker colour as it reflected the red of the fire, and Anna could see his pulse, pounding rapidly at the softer flesh near the base. His entire length was quivering with anticipation and arousal. 

She stared, entranced, before glancing back up at her husband. “What do I do now?”

“You just – you use your mouth. Try it,” he urged.

“O-kay…” Anna mumbled, leaning forward and taking him gently in both her hands, wrapping her slender fingers around his thick circumference. 

He was warm to the touch. At the contact, Hans heaved a shuddering sigh, rolling and angling his hips so that he was more firmly in Anna’s grasp. 

Anna touched her lips to his engorged head experimentally, one corner of her mouth curling in a pleased smile when Hans moaned. Spurred on by his reaction, she took his head fully into her mouth, rolling him between the walls of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. He cried out, threading his fingers through Anna’s hair and gripping it tightly, clinging to her as though his life depended on it. 

Anna removed her lips with a soft _pop_, ducking to press brief, wet kisses along his shaft.

“You can – _ah_ – use your t-tongue, if you want,” Hans choked out.

The redhead nodded, licking a long line along the underside of his length before swirling her tongue around his knob, half-taking him back into her mouth and slowly bobbing back and forth, up and down, trying to mimic the motions they would make during their everyday lovemaking. She clenched the muscles of her cheeks around him, attempting to imitate the way her inner muscles would clench around his shaft.

"Like that?” she inquired, her voice muffled as she spoke around a mouthful of cock, the vibrations as she talked sending shivers up and down Hans’s spine.

“Ah, yes – _exactly_ like that. Tell me if I hurt you now, okay?” Hans yanked at her fiery locks as he began thrusting, slowly but with increasing speed, pumping in and out of Anna’s mouth. 

At first, she sputtered, almost choking, her eyes bulging out of their sockets as she felt the head of him press against the back of her throat, but she soon recovered and adapted quickly to the new pace. In response she quickened the movements of her tongue on his cock, sandwiching his length between her tongue and her palate.

“Oh, _Anna!_... oh!” he warbled, feeling the pressure building, a not-altogether unpleasant pang shooting through his lower belly. 

Anna dipped her hand to squeeze playfully at his balls, eliciting a strangled cry from her husband, who practically spasmed at her touch. With her other hand she gripped at his hips, clutching at the taut, freckled skin there, digging her fingernails in as he continued to thrust.

"I’m gonna – gonna – _ahhh_,” Hans moaned, his voice high and keening as his hips bucked of their own accord, powered by the strength of his orgasm.

He attempted to back out, but Anna clung to him, fingernails clawing at his hipbones, one hand still massaging his balls, and he let out a howl as he filled Anna’s mouth with the thick, ropey strands of his release. The redhead’s cheeks bulged, her facial muscles contracting as she swallowed heavily.

Now soft, Hans fell to his knees, pulling out of Anna’s mouth with a wet plop. “Anna, I’m so sorry, you didn’t have to – I tried to – I’m so sorry!”

"Shhhh,” Anna hushed him, smiling, a silvery string of come still clinging to her lips. She reached out a hand to cup his chin, stroking it tenderly with her thumb. “Shhh, baby, it’s fine. I _liked_ it.”

"You – you did?”

“I did.” She nodded, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his broad torso, squeezing him tightly before whispering into his ear in a low, sultry voice, her lips tickling the outer shell of his ear.

“But next time, you can do me.”


End file.
